Online Social Network Service (SNS) contents are received from a different user in a portable terminal as follows. When a user of the portable terminal inputs account information of an online SNS, the contents of the different user are received from the online SNS, and the portable terminal displays the contents on a screen. That is, the process of receiving the SNS contents includes obtaining an access right for the contents of the different user by using user account information, requesting latest contents of the different user, and displaying the contents on a screen of the portable terminal according to a response.
As described above, the access right is required to receive the contents of the different user. Therefore, if there is no connection relationship in the SNS, the user cannot have the access right for the online SNS contents of the different user and thus cannot read the contents. In other words, if there is no connection relationship in the SNS, the user cannot read the contents even if the different user intends to provide the contents.